


Did you just call Yugiri Mom?

by FrenchScreaming



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Idols, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchScreaming/pseuds/FrenchScreaming
Summary: A shameless parody of that one Brooklyn 99 scene.





	Did you just call Yugiri Mom?

“-and break!” Ai called out, relaxing her posture as the group let out a collective sigh of relief. It was another day in the mansion, another long evening of practice and everyone was exhausted. As everyone went to their separate corners to converse, Yugiri approached Lily and Saki just as they started talking.

“So the guy was handed a gun by a mysterious stranger, put his prints on it and later came back and hid it in his underpants?” Lily questioned.

“Well yeah, when you say it like that it sounds dumb.” Saki fired back.

“Because it is-oh hey Yugiri! Did you see me totally in rhythm?” Lily quickly tore her attention off Saki to give Yugiri a dazzling smile and small pose. Yugiri gave a soft smile in turn before offering a water bottle

“I did, you worked especially hard today Lily. I thought you might need this.”

“Thanks mom!” Lily spoke without much thought before taking the bottle and fiddling with the top. The room went quiet. 

“Why’s everyone staring at me?” Lily asked. Halting her water bottle escapades she grew slightly concerned as she noticed everyone’s gaze.

“Y...you just called Yugiri ‘mom’.” Junko spoke up hesitantly. Saki looked like she was about to burst out laughing.

“What?” Lily snorted, “No I didn’t, I said uh ‘Thanks ma’am.’ duh?” her tone quavering for a second in doubt.

“Do you see me as a mother figure Lily?”

“No! If anything I see you as a ‘bother’ figure! ‘Cause your always bothering me!” Lily huffed, crossing her arms.

“Hey show your mother some respect!” Saki spoke up, a grin stretched out across her face as she was barely keeping it together. 

“I did not call her mom!”

“No, no, no, no, Lily I take it as a compliment I assure you.” Yugiri said in her usual calm, collected voice.

“Yeah I mean, I called Saki mom once and she’s my girlfriend.” Sakura added slightly embarrassed. 

“Guys jump on that! Sakura has crazy relationship issues!” Lily pointed at Sakura in a vain attempt to redirect attention. Ai rolled her eyes in response

“Old news. But you calling Yugiri mommy-” “Hey mommy is not on the table!” Saki muffled a laugh before speaking up again

“No but you did call her ‘mom’ shrimpy.”

“Shush! You’ve done nothing but antagonize me since we woke up!” Lily pouted, stomping her foot down.

“Alright alright, I’ll admit I’ve been the one stealing your desserts. But the ‘mom’ thing totally happened.”

“Aha!” Lily jumped up slightly “You admit it! This was all apart of my very elaborate...trap...to get you to admit to your crimes…” She was visibly and audibly losing her confidence with each word. 

“I believe you.” Yugiri said.

“Thank you-”  
“Daughter,” Lily had never looked so betrayed at something Yugiri said, “If you’d like we could talk more about it over a game of mahjong?” There was a short silence in the air.

“...I would like that yes.” Lily whispered, Saki soon fell to the floor clutching her gut as she burst out laughing. Lily responded very promptly and responsibly by throwing the gifted water bottle at Saki.

After Sakura made Saki apologize and Lily calmed down somewhat the group agreed to never talk about it again, at least not in front of Tatsumi.


End file.
